kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaminari Clan
Clan Overall Description and History: The Kaminari Clan was formed about ten years after the death of the once great Naruto Uzumaki. The Clan is commonly known to be a traveling Clan. They can reside anywhere in the Shinobi World. This clan actually consists of two former clans named the Inazuma and the Kasai. The reason the two clans decided to join was the result of a long running fued that only made things worse for both families. This fued lasted for five years before two of the younger members became best friends. The firendship was secret for five years while they waited and planned their escape from the area. Once they planned the escape they ran away, but only to meet their demise by being mugged and killed by some traveling missing nin. The greeving process brought the two families together and formed a bond that ended up in the intermingling and inter breeding of the clans. This has been happening for the last sixty years. The Kaminari Clan has an great affinity with the Lightning nature and most of the time incorporate the fire nature into their arsenal aswell. The Fire nature is not always there though as the clan does intermingle with the clans in the village. Clan Traits: Cosmetic: *Hair color is black or a very dark blue for males and anything from blonde to pink for the females. *Eye color is usually a Blue shade or Black. *Skin complexion is tan. *The males of this clan are usually very tall and the females are very short. Personality traits: *They love physical activity. *Often kind hearted. *Well known to be jokers. Strengths: *Strength - Above Average *Ninjutsu - Exceptional Weaknesses: *Intelligence - Below Average *Speed - Terrible Abilities *Kekkei Genkei: Blaze Release Clan Abilities: *'Blaze Release:' Coming of the Phenoix '''- '''A Rank - The user would perform the necissary hand seals and clap their hands together. Bringing the hands apart an arc of electricity would be seen between the two palms. Continuing with the jutsu the user would mix in some fire charka creating a blaze of fire and lightning. To finish the jutsu the user would stretch this flame from their waist to above his/her head where in that time, the blue flame would take shape of a pheonix. Manipulating the flame forward with a quick shove of their palms, the Phenoix would launch forward at great speed where it would attempt to overtake the opponent within it's wings. If caught within' the wings, the opponent would experience a slow burning that is much more difficult to relinquish rather regular flames, and much more painful as it melts them at a high degree of heat. These flames if missed will ignite and surface it come's in contact with, and burn it for ten posts. Clan Achievements *The Kaminari haven't had a lot of note worthy aceivements to speak of, but they are a well known clan in Kumogakure. This clan is most known for their work repairing Kumogakure after the eight tails attacked after the fourth shinobi world war. Recent Clan History *Recently the Kaminari clan hasn't done a whole lot of major things in the past few years, but they are known for their dedication to the good of their clan's reputation. Clan Members *Kaito Kaminari Male - Jounin of residence: Amegakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Amegakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Unknown Category:Clan Page Category:Kaminari Clan Category:Clan Page Category:Kaminari Clan